A regular background
by Jammal0
Summary: We are not part of Harry's gang


Fanfic  
Chapter 1 The lives that be On platform 9 ¾'s the passengers of the Hogwarts express were hurrying to get aboard. At the very end of the platform near the end of the long dark train stood two third years waiting for the last minute to board. Jammal Warner had attended Hogwarts the two previous years. He just recently turned thirteen and was wearing a black t-shirt and some dirty black khaki jeans to match his black hair and light brown skin. Standing next to him was Kathryn parsons, also a third year, already in her Hogwarts robes. Kathryn was fixing her dark red hair to make sure her red highlights were presented in the front of her face. She had crocheted her own Gryffindor scarf and was wearing it proudly.

br  
They boarded the train steadily after hearing the conductor yelling. They took seats near the back of the train in an empty cabin.

br  
"The train seems more crowded this year," said Kathryn with the look of disgust over her polite looking face, "Last year the train was not nearly as crowded, it's probably because of all this first years."

br  
Moving to put her trunk in the overhead hanging she watched as the other students were talking and moving around the corridor.

br  
"We were only first years about two years ago Kathryn, were no better then them." Said Jammal watching her sit back down into her cabin chair.

br  
Kathryn glaring at him with more disgust then she did before just snubbed her nose up at him as if not to hear him.

br  
"How come you always get so mad at me when I try to correct you?" asked Jammal thinking he would try to remedy the situation, "Some of those kids actually might be better witch's and wizard's then either of us."

br

br  
Kathryn glaring as if to just cast a hex on him was reaching for her wand, but before she could fully get it out another third year walked into the cabin. Erin was also thirteen and in Gryffindor. She was in her robes that were quite similar to Kathryn's except with no scarf.  
br

"Are you to about to fight again?" said Erin, flipping her shoulder- length blond hair out of her eyes, "I thought you two were the best of friends."  
br

Kathryn and Jammal just glared at Erin hoping not to hex that blond hair she loved so much.  
br

Jammal trying to change the subject, "Erin did you get your books for this year yet or are you going to wait to steal my notes like you do every year."

br  
"I actually have my books and I'm going to do better this year." Said Erin trying to keep her happy attitude.

br  
Erin was staring out the window noticing all the mountains and trees they were passing. Erin reached inside her bag and pulled out a notebook and started to write something.

br  
"What are you writing, Erin?" asked Kathryn looking resentful at Erin, "Is it another one of your award winning poems?"

br  
Erin looked up from her notebook and started to say something but decided it was in her best interest to stay quiet. Jammal just stared down the corridor wondering when the food cart was going to arrive. Jammal noticed across the cabin that a couple of first years were casting beginner spells on small pieces of paper. Jammal just shook his head and closed the cabin door.

br  
The food cart arrived with many treats and goodies. Jammal was running short on cash but Erin was willing to pay for all of them.

br  
"What do you all want to eat, I'm buying of course?" said Erin, pulling out a bag full of gold.

br  
"I don't want anything except a water," Jammal said to the man pushing the cart.  
br

"Well I don't have problems spending your money, Erin." Kathryn announced trying to be as prude as possible.

br  
Kathryn picked out many things on the kart that she knew she wouldn't eat but her and Erin were not that great of friends. The kart soon strolled down to the next cabin while Kathryn began to eat all of her candies and sweets.

br  
Jammal was getting tired but the new fight between Kathryn and Erin was keeping him up, "Kathryn, if you honestly want to fight with Erin incessantly just get out your wand and shove it down her throat." "Oh, shut up Jammal, I don't need any advice from you" Kathryn screeched glaring at Jammal who was now off into a deep sleep.

br  
  
They passed the final corner and around the mountain was magnificent castle and school of Hogwarts. Hogwarts was coming into plain view but the train still had a ways to go before stopping. Kathryn woke Jammal before the train pulled securely into the station. Jammal quickly put on his robes and grabbed his things that were lying on the seat behind him. Erin put her notebook into her bag and the three of them were off headed for the train door. On the train landing was a few of the hogwarts teachers but were being covered by the fall of the darkened sky and the many faces that were running through the crowd. From far away Jammal heard a voice call, "first years this way and the rest of you, you know where to go."

br

From the sounds of it, the person who was shouting was the Care of Magical Creatures teacher Hagrid. Hagrid was tall and offish looking and often scared Kathryn into submission. They walked past Hagrid and got into one of the carriages that sat posted waiting to bring them to the school. Third years were allowed to go to Hogsmede and Jammal, Kathryn and Erin each got their permission slip signed over summer. Erin was holding her permission slip in her hand checking, once again, that her mother had signed it.

br

"It's not like the ink is going to magically disappear after its already been signed by a muggle pen," implied Kathryn who was staring scornfully at Erin, "I don't see any point in taking the permission slip out until our first trip in three weeks."

br

"Oh, shut up Kathryn, you always have something to say don't you," Erin said with a bit of a temper in her voice, "I'm just excited that's all."

br

The rest of the trip up to the castle was spent in awkward silence. Jammal occasionally looked out the carriage window to notice all the other carriages that seemed to be pulled by magic. They left the carriage and walked through the castle doors and the three of them walked together to the great hall. Jammal, Kathryn and Erin each sat next to each other at the Gryfindoor table and watched as the Ravenclaw students shuffled into their seats along with Slitheran and Hufflepuff. The hall was quiet awaiting the arrival of the first years that have to cross the lake with Hagrid. From their position at the table they say Maria lampman, another blond headed girl that was in Ravenclaw house. They met Maria the year before in the stands after a Quidditch match. The first years entered the great hall, looking nervous and shy as ever. Jammal had wondered if he were that scared his first year, and remembered he was. Dumbledore rose from his seat along with all the other teachers and began a wonderful speech about keeping grades up and keeping connection with friends. The sorting hat was placed in the middle by Professor McGonagall and began to sing his song for the New Year. Before the song entranced Jammal, a student placed his hand upon his robes. A small boy by the name of Seth Greeley was tugging at his robes. Jammal new him to be a second year but his height always made one wonder. Jammals patted him on the back and asked what he needed. Seth just motioned his hand and Jammal rose from his spot and followed the little boy out of the hall. When they reached the hall Seth turned to Jammal and started to laugh. Jammal, confused as could be, was staring at Seth strangely. All of sudden Seth exploded right before his eyes and Jammal was left with a note and full of green slime that came with the explosion. The note read:  
  
Got you Warner  
  
Again.  
Signed,  
Darrell Schmick.  
  
Jammal was furious at the letter and ripped it. Darrell was an overbearing and rude slitherian that liked to take advantage of nicer people. Jammal began to move back but his feet were stuck in the slime. He tried moving his feet but the goo became sticker the more he moved. But luckily for Jammal, Kathryn just came from the hall followed by Erin. Jammal removed his wand from his robes but couldn't remember any charm to get his feet unstuck. Erin and Kathryn put there arms under Jammal's and pulled until they all fell backward. Jammal ripped his pants when he fell backward but he wasn't that worried. He held onto his wand and shouted, "Reparo". All at once his pants mended themselves and looked better then new.

The three of them returned to the great hall while Jammal explained what Darrell had done to him.

"You know Jammal, if you didn't act so arrogant he wouldn't have to do those things," said Erin trying to be sensible and understanding, "Just because were popular doesn't mean you need to act so rude to those who you think are beneath you."Jammal just shot her a look but the Kathryn responded before he did, "We're popular because people make us popular, Erin," Kathryn was defending Jammal as she usually did, "and Jammal is not that arrogant, but I could say indifferent to you, Ms. Always has her head in a book and acts like she is better then people.""Stop fighting you two, for goodness sake it's no that big of a deal." Implied Jammal moving in between the two of them. "But don't worry I have an idea on how to get him back.""Your not going to do anything stupid are you," said Erin still giving Kathryn the look that was accustomed to their fights."What do you mean something stupid?" asked Jammal trying to make sure that he wasn't going to regret saying what he had to say, "My pranks are always top notch on the prank scale and no one ever gets hurt."Erin looked beaten but she persisted, "Well your last one at the end of term—"  
  
"—Was genius," Kathryn interrupted holding a very deep smile, "I can't believe you got two teachers and Darrell with that one.""Well I think personally that it was great," said Jammal while returning to their seats while they were in the middle of sorting the first years, "and besides Erin you helped me with that prank. Stop trying to be so noble. As I recall you have helped me on most of my pranks."Erin carrying a small grin herself now, began to explain the whole situation, "Well we did it for fun not revenge Jammal. I don't want to get into trouble."The sorting hat got to the last student on his list that got sorted into Ravenclaw. Jammal noticed all the new faces at the table and wondered where they had all come from. The perfects, Ron Weasley, led the first years up to the dormitory. Hermione Grandger, followed behind all the first years and behind them were the rest of the Gryfindoors. Jammal and Erin were still arguing all the way up to the dormitory where they found themselves swamped in first years. Ron was explaining the layout of the dormitory. He was pointing to the common room explaining how this room was to study and how to the right and left were the boys and girls dormitory kept separate. The first years head off in the different directions.The picture of the fat lady closed after the last Gryfindoor entered the tower. Jammal, Erin and Kathryn sat in the common room looking and waiting for all the others to go up to their dormitories. Harry Potter was sitting at a near by table watching his friends give out orders and seemed lonely."Should we go over and talk to him, Jammal?" asked Erin, feeling genuinely concerned, "He probably is jealous that his friends are perfects and he isn't."  
  
"Don't go bothering folks Erin." Demanded Kathryn, "he will be find, he's beaten what's his face a good 400 times now.""I didn't ask you Kathryn." Said Erin who was blatantly hushed by Kathryn, "I think its great that he has helped out this school so may times.""Well you would since you fancy him and all." Roared Kathryn who began to laugh."I do not, it's better then fancying that Malfoy kid that you're always gawking at." Implied Erin who was truly happy with her comment.  
  
"Would you to stop arguing all you two ever do is fight, argue and yell, I'm surprised yall are even friends," shouted Jammal who was truly over this fight between the two.Kathryn and Erin rose and went straight up the girls dormitory and left Jammal to think about what he had said. Jammal walked over to the table where Harry Potter sat but didn't want to interrupt his thinking. Instead he just rose and went upstairs to his own dormitory where his fellow third years were already unpacked and in bed. Jammal looked about his watch and noticed it was only 10:00. Without another word Jammal got into his pajamas and climbed onto the bottom bunk and closed his hanging. He stared out the window for a bit but decided that he really should get some rest. Before he could sleep he heard some noise from the room next over. This room over was Harry Potter's room and Jammal had become accustomed to ignoring his outburst. Though Jammal believed that Harry was telling the truth about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, he just wanted a night where he wasn't predicting the future. Jammal put his pillow over his head and decided to tune it out but it didn't work quite as well as he thought it might.Jammal ran to the next room where Weasley and Longbottom were already trying to awake Potter. Jammal was intimidating because he was popular but he didn't want to seem rude. He walked over to the bed and took out his wand and whacked him over the head with it and left the room. He soon heard Harry awake holding his head with both hands. One hand was on his scar and the other was on his head where Jammal had whacked it.Jammal awoke next morning rather late and hurried down to the great hall for breakfast. He saw that Kathryn and Erin were still not talking to him for his outburst but he thought it nice to finally have silence. Jammal had woken up so late that he missed the handing out of schedules, but luckily enough Erin had grabbed his schedule for him. Classes were to start the next day and his schedule didn't leave anything to be desired.9:00 10:40 12:15 1:20 2:55 4:00

Monday Potions Divinatio Lunch Defense against the dark arts Muggle studies

Tuesday Herbolog AstronomyLunchTransfiguration Charms Arthimacy

Wednesday Potions Divinations Lunch Defense against the dark arts Muggle studies

Thrusday Potions Divinatio Lunch Defense against the dark arts Muggle studies

Friday Herbolog AstronomyLunchTransfiguration Charms Arthimacy   
  
Jammal frowned horrible at the extra workload that came along with being a 4th year. They had O.W.L.'s next year but this extra workload was hard. Erin laughed at him because to keep up the double life (popular and smart) would be hard. Erin really hoped that his popular personality would diminish since that was the only thing separating them. Kathryn looked at her schedule as glumly as Jammal did since her triple life of being popular, smart, and a troublemaker, would be harder then ever to maintain. They left the Great Hall after breakfast to walk around the squid infested lake. Jammal was remembering one day that he had pulled a prank where Jason Crocker was pulled under after Jammal had tormented the Giant squid.

From their side of the lake they saw that a lot of other students were watching them. Erin had her notebook out as usual. Jammal always wondered why someone who was attached to books could only be an average student. Kathryn removed her robes to where she was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans with her Gryffindor scarf still rapped around her neck. Kathryn usually caught the eye of many of the students because she liked to push the school dress code often. Erin just shook her head and wondered why she hung out with these two.One of the kids came up to Jammal while they were walking by the lake to ask a favor, "If you could please give me advice on this prank I'm pulling on my girlfriend I would be grateful.""I don't think so because I don't give advice on stuff like that." Smirked Jammal feeling as though he had power again, "I don't give away my trademark secrets but I would be willing to do the prank myself."Kathryn just starred at the boy while he contemplated what to do, "As long as she doesn't get hurt I'm all for it."Jammal shook his hand and soon the boy was soon off back to his group of friends. When Jammal turned around and began admiring his walk until he noticed that Darrell and his gang was coming around the lake. Jammal wasn't ready to prank him but a few good hexes would suffice. Kathryn was the queen of jinxes and hexes and Jammal was the King. The only one that Jammal couldn't beat was Harry Potter.  
  
Jammal came face to face with Darrell. Darrell's outlasting girth and jet-black hair were to be noticed by all. His arms protruded out robustly and with a heavy sigh they began to chat.  
  
"Darrell I got your little present earlier during the Great feast."  
  
Darrell and his friends started to laugh being a good eight of them total, "yeah that was one of my better curses."  
  
Kathryn was looking at Darrell with a disgusted look on her face while Erin was still reading her book peering over the top every once and a while, "Well I thought that your prank was a little childish." Said Erin who finally closed her book and through it in her bag, "I could of come up with something a little more ingenious."  
  
Darrell's laughter soon faded but he was not going to let that bother him, "So your saying that you three mixed breeds here could stop us purebloods? Asked Darrell who was beginning to snigger again, "I highly doubt that you have enough power combined to stop me."  
  
Jammal just sighed and removed his wand from his robes. Kathryn and Erin did the same. Darrell and his friends all removed their wand and didn't let their faces show I sign of fear."Your outnumbered Jammal," Said Darrell with a sound of triumph in his voice, "You don't want your little girlfriends getting hurt do you?"Jammal started to laugh along with Erin and Kathryn, "So you think that there going to get hurt do you?" asked Jammal not noticing that they were drawing quite a crowd, "I think that Kathryn herself alone could beat you lot, but since it seems unfair to let her have all the fun, I'm going to join in."

"Oh Jammal your so unfair," said Kathryn who was steadily laughing at Jammal's statement, "I do believe that Erin wants to take the first shot doesn't she."  
  
Erin looked over at Kathryn and they exchanged smiles, "Oh thanks Kathryn but in reality I just want to finish this so I can get back to my notebook."

Darrell's face was turning a bright red with anger and his friends were not looking pleased at all either. Darrell shot a look at Erin who was blowing hot air on her blue painted nails. Darrell raised his wand and shouted, "Imped—"But before Darrell could finish his spell Erin shouted, "Expelliarmus".Darrell's wand flew high into the air. Darrell was dumb founded. Before anyone could react Kathryn shouted, "Accio Wand!" Darrell's wand flew straight for Kathryn's hand.Darrell looked back at his friends and they charged with jinxes flying everywhere but before they could attack Jammal shouted, "Protego!" All of the jinx's flew and hit the surrounding crowd. People were looking like different animals and parts of there bodies were limp. Jammal was great at shields of all magic, so keeping the jinxes out was simple.Erin thought it was her turn again sand she shouted, "Locomotor mortis!" With this jinx in place, Darrell went still as a bored and fell to the ground. Jammal on the other hand along with Kathryn raised their wands and shouted together, "Petrificus Totalus". Two of Darrell's friends were on the ground petrified and eyes open with pain."So have you had enough." Said Jammal with a large smirk on his face, "I want to finish my walk and Erin is dying to finish her book.""Do we have to finish Jammal?" said Kathryn who was truly enjoying watching their victory, "I don't like walks that much anyways."Kathryn and Jammal raised their wands again but the six remaining members of Darrell's group had fled.Jammal, Erin and Kathryn left the seen before being caught. Just at that moment the cheers began to flood in from the part of the crowd that hadn't been jinxed. They made their way up to the castle as to avoid conflict with any more students and head to the library as to catch up on their reading.Jammal picked up his book Standard Book of Spells Level 5 and began reading. They each always had one up on their classmates because they took the time to read their schoolbooks. Jammal and Kathryn were taking advanced classes since they excelled their previous year. Kathryn was caught up in Defensive Magical Theory. Erin wasn't in any advance class though she could easily be the smartest kid in the school. Erin was a chronic underachiever but if she would of taken advance classes to challenge her mind she wouldn't have to be stuck on Standard Book of Spells Level 4. Erin was the one that helped Kathryn and Jammal with their homework.From behind them they noticed Hermione stuck in a book called, If it grows it knows, while to the left of her was Shaun Mcgregory who had his nose planted in The Depths of Magic. They didn't seem to want to be bothered but Erin insisted on talking to Hermione. Erin rose from her chair and walked over to her but before she could say a word a pot of some more green goo splattered her. With out hearing what she had said Hermione moved her wand and cleared the goo in an instant."That was probably one of Malfoy's silly little pranks, sorry about that," said Hermione not removing her eyes from her book, "I bet that was intended for me."  
  
"That's okay I don't think it's anyone's fault." Said Erin trying to be grateful.  
  
"Well I'll get back to my reading it was nice to meet you." Said Hermione falling back into the depths of her book.Erin walked away felling down trotted and humiliated. Jammal looked sorry for her but didn't know what to say. Even Kathryn had to admit that it was messed up."You know Erin, We could pull a prank on that Malfoy kid if you liked," said Kathryn peering over the top of her book.""Actually Kathryn I think that would be a good idea." Said Erin; surprised Kathryn said something nice to her.At that very moment Erin's little sister Kate walked into the library. She walked up to her older sister and at that moment Jammal noticed they looked a lot alike. Erin told her to leave the library if she's not going to read. Kate soon left the library and Jammal looked at Erin in a shameful way.Suddenly a blast was herd out in the hall and at that moment Jammal realized it was another one of those exploding people. They left the library and found another one of Darrell's infamous notes it read:Ha Ha got you Erin.  
Meet me by the forbidden forest after sundown  
If you want the real copy of your sister unharmed  
Bring Jammal and Kathryn with you  
And we will have a real duel  
Sighed Darrell Schmick"Well I guess we'll have to go then," said Erin looking exhausted, "It's almost sundown now and I don't feel like going to get her, doesn't he realize I don't really like her all that much."Kathryn and Jammal laughed but they were up for a challenge. They left the castle and headed for the forbidden forest. 


End file.
